


Tómame por todo lo que valgo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Developing Relationship, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sleepovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Quizá no debería haber pensado demasiado en el hecho que Yuri fuera actualmente en su casa, desnudo en la ducha, y que iba a tener que quedarse un poco más si hubiera querido evitar el actual huracán.La opción natural, por supuesto, habría sido que Yuya le pidiera que se quedara a dormir. Si se hubiese tratado de Kei o Kota, o Dai-chan o Yamada, o todo el mundo, no habría hesitado ni por un momento.Con Yuri – por supuesto – no podía.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Tómame por todo lo que valgo

**Tómame por todo lo que valgo**

En relación con las citas, esta podría haber acabado de manera diferente.

Ni mejor ni peor, porque mientras Yuya habría evitado con gusto la lluvia, el hecho que Yuri hubiera aceptado su propuesta de ducharse a su casa y dejar secar su ropa antes de irse, le gustaba mucho.

De todas maneras, había algo raro, y aunque Yuya hubiera intentado, no había sido capaz de alejar esa sensación.

Estaba sentado en la cama, después de haber metido la ropa de Yuri en la secadora, y estaba escuchando el agua fluir.

Quizá no debería haber pensado demasiado en el hecho que Yuri fuera actualmente en su casa, desnudo en la ducha, y que iba a tener que quedarse un poco más si hubiera querido evitar el actual huracán.

La opción natural, por supuesto, habría sido que Yuya le pidiera que se quedara a dormir. Si se hubiese tratado de Kei o Kota, o Dai-chan o Yamada, o todo el mundo, no habría hesitado ni por un momento.

Con Yuri – por supuesto – no podía.

No llevaban mucho tiempo estando juntos.

Bueno, seis semanas. Que no era mucho.

Fue Yuri quien se acercó. Fue Yuri quien dejó una estela de indicios por él. Fue Yuri quien se hartó cuando no él no les entendió. Fue Yuri quien sugirió que cenaran juntos, y siguió adelante desde allí.

Ahora Yuya intentaba compensar su falta de iniciativa inicial, pero había todavía cosas que tenía incómodo en empezar.

La lluvia había sido absolutamente accidental; no había nada de planeado en el hecho que Yuri fuera ahí en ese momento. Habían planeado de cenar juntos, y eso estaba hecho, pues Takaki no estaba para nada listo para el cambio de planes.

Se había preguntado, a menudo, como demonio Yuri y él iban a tener sexo.

No tenía prisa; podía vivir sin, no importaba cuanto quisiera tocarlo, sentirlo de esa manera, alcanzar ese nuevo nivel de su relación, algo que la hiciera definitiva.

La real razón para que lo pensaba, _constantemente,_ era que no tenía idea de cómo dar el primer paso.

Cada vez que había tenido sexo había sido natural – a veces también demasiado; había estado o borracho o demasiado involucrado en el momento para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero nunca le había ocurrido de quererlo tanto, ni de tener tanto miedo de arruinarlo todo.

Había intentado pensar en algo de decir o hacer mientras Yuri se duchaba, pero cuando ya no pudo oír el agua su mente estaba todavía irremediablemente vacía.

Maldijo, y se apresuró a levantarse, girándose para fingir de estar increíblemente interesado en el edificio de enfrente, cuando oyó a Yuri salir del cuarto de baño.

“Lo necesitaba.” fue lo primero que dijo el menor, la satisfacción clara en su voz. “Lamento haber aprovechado de tu ducha, pero me habría muerto de frio antes de llegar a casa. Así está mucho mejor.”

Yuya se giró instintivamente, pero se apresuró a volver en posición.

Se rio nerviosamente, mientras todas las fibras de su cuerpo le gritaban que era un idiota.

“No te aprovechaste de nada. Me importa de tu salud mucho más que importe a ti, créeme.” dijo, torturándose los labios con las uñas. “Vas a tomar un poco de tiempo porque se seque la ropa. La en la cama es para ti. He... bueno, es mucho más grande que tu talla, lo siento. No sé qué…”

Se paró de repente al sentir los brazos de Yuri alrededor de las caderas. Incluso a través de su ropa, podía sentir el calor de la piel del menor, y no ayudaba. Para nada.

“Está bien, Yuya.” le aseguró Yuri. “Eres tan más alto que mí que creo que puedo ponerme sólo la sudadera y utilizarla como vestido.” dejó a ir a Yuya, y fue a la cama. “Eres un casero perfecto, no te preocupes.” se burló del mayor, que cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Esperó un poco, para estar seguro, y cuando se giró Chinen se había puesto ya la sudadera.

Bueno. Pues, quizá no estaba _completamente_ cómodo con la idea de vivir sin sexo.

“Es casi humillante como me queda.” comentó Yuri con una mueca, pero de la manera como se miraba Yuya no creía que lo pensara en serio.

“Bueno, ‘humillante’ no es exactamente lo que pensaba yo.” no pudo evitar de decir, acercándose a él casi como si tuviera miedo. Se bajó y lo besó, porque le hacía falta, porque tenía la necesidad de descargar la frustración y la ansiedad que sentía, y no podía pensar en nada mejor que la boca de Yuri para hacerlo.

Le tomó la cara en las manos, profundizando el beso, manteniéndolo apretado contra de sí mientras dejaba seguir el beso, casi esperando que no tuviera que acabar.

Pero, por supuesto, debía.

Yuri se alejó, riéndose, y le echó un vistazo entretenido.

“Yuya... ¿estás bien?” le preguntó, inclinando la cabeza de un lado. “Llevas siendo raro hace que llegamos en casa. De verdad, lo siento por haberme quedado, pero te ofreciste y pensé… ni tienes que llevarme de vuelta a casa, puedo tomar el metro. No creo que llueva fuerte como antes.”

Yuya suspiró y gimió, incapaz de contenerse.

Sabía qué habría dejado salir el mensaje equivocado.

“No tienes que…” sacudió la cabeza. “Por supuesto me ofrecí, Yuri. Estabas empapado y nunca te habría dejado volver a casa antes de ponerte algo seco. Y no tienes que tomar ningún metro, yo…” hizo una pausa, respirando hondo e intentando calmarse. Podía hacerlo. “Puedo llevarte a casa cuando quieres. Pero, si quieres alternativas... puedes también quedarte a dormir.” tuvo éxito de decir, esforzándose de no sonrojarse. O gritar. O mostrar cuanto se sintiera nervioso en ese momento.

La mirada en la cara de Yuri al oír sus palabras fue rara. Parecía intrigado, de alguna manera, aunque todavía confuso por el comportamiento del mayor.

“Me gustaría quedarme.” dijo, despacio. “Pero no quiero que te sienta obligado a pedírmelo. Lo sé qué serías bastante educado de pedir incluso si te molestara, pues…”

Yuya se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

“No me esfuerzo, créeme. Decimos que _quiero_ que te quedes.”

Y ahora la expresión de Yuri estaba muy clara. Y muy interesada.

“Pues, bien. Supongo que sería grosero por mi parte rechazar.” dijo, con una sonrisita. Se puso de puntillas, besándolo una vez más. “Sería feliz de quedarme, Yuya. Si puedes prestarme la sudadera como pijama. Es raramente confortable.”

No era muy confortable por Yuya mirarlo llevándola, pero no consideró necesario dejárselo saber.

“Puedes tener todo lo que quieres.” dijo, bastante estúpidamente, haciendo reír al menor.

“No me provoques. Podría aprovecharme de eso.” bromó, sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose despacio de él, yendo a la cama. “¿Pues? Es la primera vez que paso la noche aquí, deberíamos hacer algo bueno. ¿Tienes consejos?”

 _Kami-sama_ , no podía ser que no lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Pero, por supuesto, Yuya no había manera de estar seguro que fuera realmente así, y eso lo hacía todo mucho más complicado.

“Mientras veníamos aquí dijiste que estabas agotado.” le hizo notar, cambiando el peso de pie, incómodo, manteniendo una distancia de seguridad de él.

“Sí, supongo que sí.” Yuri se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el colchón. “Pero la ducha me devolvió un poco de fuerzas. Tengo un poco de autonomía ahora, si quieres aprovechar.”

Aún mejor.

Le hacía falta llevar la conversación a una dirección más segura, o iba a incendiarse espontáneamente.

“Podemos pensar en algo de hacer mientras preparamos el sofá.” sugirió, dirigiéndose al armario para buscar un edredón de reserva que estaba seguro de tener.

Sólo hubo silencio a seguir sus palabras, y al darse cuenta se giró para mirar a Chinen, encontrándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

“¿Qué pasa de malo?” preguntó, preocupado, olvidando por un momento como se sintiera y alcanzándolo, sentándose en la cama.

“¿Sofá?” fue todo lo que dijo Yuri, mirándolo a los ojos, aparentemente irritado.

“Oh. Quería decir para mí. No te preocupes, no soy tan grosero de no cederte la cama.” se apresuró a tranquilizarlo Yuya. Pero parecía que no fuera eso el problema.

Yuri se puso rápidamente en pie, le dio la espalda y se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas despacio.

“Quizá no es una buena idea. Debería ir a casa.” murmuró, empezando a salir de la habitación.

Yuya entró en pánico, pero por suerte reaccionó de manera bastante rápida, cogiéndole una muñeca.

“¿Por qué? Qué pasó, yo…” empezó a decir, pero dado que no sabía cómo seguir esperó que Yuri se lo explicara.

El menor se escapó de su agarre, pero en lugar de insistir para irse se giró de vuelta, mirándolo intensamente.

“Yuya, tengo que preguntarte algo.” dijo, firme. “Decimos que te vas a cenar con Ryosuke, estáis sorprendidos por una tormenta y lo invitas a quedarse a dormir. ¿Cómo dormiríais?”

Yuya se salió los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta, pero hizo su mejor para responder.

“Yo... bueno, supongo que cedería la cama a él también. Parece lo educado de hacer, dormiría en el sofá.” dijo, confuso.

Yuri suspiró, con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

“Bueno. Parece razonable.” dio un paso hacia él, inclinando la cabeza de un lado. “¿Tienes una relación con Ryosuke?” preguntó entonces, sin quitar los ojos de él.

“¿Bromeas?” respondió Yuya instintivamente, todavía confuso. “Por supuesto que no, por qué piensas que...”

“Pues.” dijo Yuri, sin dejarlo seguir. “¿Por qué los dos recibimos el mismo tratamiento? Al contrario de Ryosuke y tú, parece que tú y yo _tenemos_ una relación. A menos que las semanas pasadas no haya malinterpretado el sentido de tu lengua en mi boca.”

Oh.

Bueno, estaba bastante claro ahora.

Y bastante humillante también de hacer sentir a Yuya como un tonto adolescente inexperto.

“¿Quieres que dormimos juntos?” preguntó, despacio, echando un vistazo rápido a la cama detrás de sí.

“No me hagas decir ‘por supuesto’, te ruego.” dijo Yuri, rechinando los dientes. “Claro, si quieres. Pero tengo que decírtelo, si no quieres compartir una cama conmigo, hay algo equivocado en las bases de esta historia.”

Yuya contó hasta diez en su cabeza, para impedirse de gritar.

No ayudó mucho.

“ _Claro_ que quiero compartir una cama contigo.” dijo, la voz profundamente alterada. Respiró hondo, pero tampoco eso le sirvió. “¿Qué piensas, Yuri, que sea hecho de piedras? Por supuesto que quiero acostarme contigo, que... bueno, no quiero decir... no, claro que quiero decir eso, pero…” se paró, volviendo a sentarse en el colchón y bajando los ojos, cerrándolos mientras intentaba calmarse.

Yuri se le sentó a un lado, dándole palmaditas condescendientes en la espalda.

“Ahora soy yo que soy confuso, Yuu.” le dijo, entretenido. “¿Quieres acostarte conmigo o no? Y para evitar incomprensiones, no hablo de cerrar los ojos y roncar. Hablo de quitarnos la ropa y tener un poco de sexo.”

Yuya estaba seguro que Yuri pudiera encargarse de la relación a solas. Si sus papeles hubieran sido un poco diferentes, habría sido feliz de ser su mujer trofeo y dejarle tomar todas las decisiones en su lugar.

Se giró para mirarlo, sonrojándose.

“¿Tú quieres?” tuvo éxito de preguntar, incómodo.

Yuri se rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Tampoco yo soy hecho de piedras, ¿no?” dijo, tierno.

“Lo sé. Sólo creía... no lo sé. Debería haber dado yo el primer paso, ¿no? Y nunca sé cuándo es el momento adecuado, si hay uno. No quería presionarte, en el caso de que creyera que aún está temprano. O algo así.”

Yuri frunció el entrecejo, pensativo.

“Yuya...” dijo, paciente. “Lo sabes que tuve sexo antes, ¿verdad?”

Yuya absorbió el golpe, incapaz de esconder una mueca.

“No lo sabía. Pero, bueno. Lo imaginaba.”

Yuri cambió completamente actitud. Se fue atrás, desplazando el peso en las manos mientras le echaba un vistazo lascivo.

“¿Sí?” preguntó, con una sonrisita engreída. Y Yuya absorbió esa también, porque lo merecía. 

“No es lo que quería decir, y lo sabes muy bien.” respondió, llano. Luego suspiró, atreviéndose a extender una mano para acariciarle la cara. “No soy hecho por dar el primer paso, Yuri. Lamento ser así, pero me temo que la próxima vez que crees que tenemos que hacer algo, tendrás que decírmelo. Alto y despacio, si posible.”

Yuri volvió a sentarse recto y se le acercó; muy despacio, montó a horcajadas de su regazo, los ojos todavía fijos en los suyos.

“No puede ser muy alto, es tarde.” dijo, sonriendo. “Takaki Yuya, si quieres, me gustaría mucho tener sexo contigo esta noche. En esta cama. O en cualquier otra superficie disponible de la casa, no puedo elegir eso también.”

Yuya cerró los ojos por un momento, antes de realizar que ya no tenía que controlarse.

Eso, el menos, lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

“Me gustaría.” respondió, raramente formal. “Y me sentiría más confiado si elegiríamos la cama. Por ahora.” añadió, teniendo incluso éxito de sonreír.

“Pues bien.” murmuró Yuri, moviéndose adelante y dándole un beso en los labios. “Yo estoy ya medio desnudo. ¿Qué piensas si ahora nos ocupamos de ti?” dijo, y empezó a deshacerle la camisa.

Yuya volvió a cerrar los ojos, agitado.

“No te sorprenderá saber que no soy muy confiado con mi apariencia. Ni soy sin pudor como a alguien.” le hizo notar, llevando las manos a los muslos desnudos de Yuri.

El menor se rio, yendo al encuentro del toque.

“Sabes, incluso antes que estuviéramos juntos, nunca me gustó la manera como te ves. Siempre te encontré hermoso.” subrayó, quitándole la camisa y deteniéndose por un momento, simplemente mirándolo. “Además, no te mentiré: podría haberte echado un vistazo en la ducha.” dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para intentar ocultar una mirada maliciosa.

Yuya se la dejó pasar, porque no podía sentirse más expuesto que así.

Lo besó, sólo para hacerlo callar. Mientras lo hacía, de todas maneras, las manos de Yuri fueron a acariciarle la espalda desnuda, haciéndolo entrar tanto en el ambiente que lo olvidó todo.

Pues se atrevió. Dejó deslizar las manos en sus muslos, realizando que no encontraba otras capas de ropa. Se alejó, aguantando la respiración.

“No llevas…” dijo, saliéndose los ojos, mientras el menor se reía y finalmente se sonrojaba un poco.

“Bueno, te lo dije que estaba empapado. Los calzoncillos están en la secadora con el resto de mi ropa.” admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. “Estamos bastante íntimos de tener sexo, pero no me creo que aún llegamos al punto de que nos podemos intercambiar la ropa interior, Yuuyan.”

Takaki reaccionó de la única manera posible. Le cogió firmemente las caderas y lo empujó contra el colchón, metiéndose encima de él mientras continuaba a besarlo, intensamente.

“Eres increíble.” dijo, incapaz de impedir el espasmo de sus caderas.

“Y tú eres _duro_.” contestó Yuri, gimiendo bajo. “¿Aún no estás harto de jugar?” lo desafió, pero luego más que esperar que Yuya hiciera algo se levantó, alejándolo de manera de poderse mover. Se arrodilló en el colchón, dejando a Yuya tumbado encima de eso, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo.

Takaki lo dejó hacer por un tiempo; lo dejó mirar – pese al hecho que lo pusiera incómodo -, dejó que llevara las manos a su cinturón y lo deshiciera, dejó que le bajara los vaqueros hasta quedarse sólo con los calzoncillos.

Pero luego Yuri fue abajo, lamiendo una tira contra el tejido alrededor de su erección, y Yuya instintivamente intentó alejarse, mirándolo como si tuviera miedo de él.

“Mi imaginación no había llegado hasta esto.” fue lo primero que le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, un poco avergonzado mientras miraba la expresión irritada en el rostro del menor.

“Eres un adulto muy raro.” lo informó Yuri, cruzando los brazos. “Bale. Creo que mis acciones sean bastante claras solas, pero dado nuestro acuerdo, te lo digo y punto: quiero chuparte, Yuya. Me gustaría mucho, y estoy seguro que si me lo dejas hacer, te gustará a ti también.”

No había duda.

“No soy así, juro.” le dijo el mayor, todavía intentando ganar tiempo. “ _Nunca_ fue así, antes. Normalmente...”

“No me interesa saber cuánto fueras proactivo con tus conquistas pasadas.” lo interrumpió Yuri. “Pero podría ser interesado sobre la razón porque no lo eres conmigo.”

Yuya se encogió de hombro. Sorprendentemente, era sencillo responder a eso.

“Porque eres importante.” dijo, con simplicidad. “Y me siento como si tuviera que ser perfecto, y ya no lo está, y…” una vez más, Yuri se apresuró a interrumpir el tren de sus pensamientos. Por suerte de ambos.

“¿Por qué?” dijo, y ahora sonreía. “¿Crees que saldré de la puerta con menos respeto para ti si no me haces ver las estrellas esta noche?” se rio, afectuosamente. “Te conozco hace quince años, Yuya. Durante quince años supe qué puedes ser un idiota cuando quieres, y esto no me impidió de estar aquí ahora.” suspiró, exasperado. “Tampoco yo soy así, ¿sabes? No soy del tipo de dar el primer paso, especialmente no en la cama. Y si ahora lo hago tiene que ser porque…” hizo una sonrisita. “Porque eres importante. Y estoy seguro que no puedo equivocarme, por esto.”

Había un millón de cosas que Yuya quería decirle, pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, volvió a tumbarse en la cama, cerrando los ojos y esperando hasta que Chinen fue bastante seguro que no iba a intentar pararlo otra vez, y volvió a la obra.

En cuanto lo hubo liberado de toda la ropa y su boca fue en contacto directo con la erección del mayor, Yuya fue ya cerca de su límite de suportación.

Se llevó la mano a la boca la mordió fuerte, y se obligó a no mirar abajo, seguro que no iba a sobrevivir a la vista de Chinen Yuri, _su_ Yuri, que lo tomaba en boca de esa manera.

Al sentir la manera como lo tomaba, hasta donde podía llegar, era muy difícil por Yuya fingir que no lo hubiera hecho antes; intentó no pensarlo, y concentrarse en el presente, en el hecho que ahora fuera ahí haciéndolo por él, y que lo estaba haciendo sentir como si hubiera completamente vuelto loco por cuanto fuera bueno.

No podía durar, si quería que durase. La vez siguiente que Yuri se levantó, Yuya se aseguró de alejarlo suavemente, antes de volver a abrir los ojos.

“Perdón.” le dijo. “Creía que quisieras llegar hasta el final.” dijo, esperando que fuera una explicación suficiente por el menor.

De la mirada engreída en su rostro, lo era.

“Lo siento, debería haberlo hecho peor.” bromeó, arrodillándose y mirándose alrededor, práctico de repente. “Te ruego, dime que tu imaginación te llevó al punto de guardar lubrificante cerca.”

Yuya se limpió la garganta, mientras su cara pasaba por todo el espectro de colores, e indicó la mesilla de noche.

Yuri pescó el frasco del cajón y se lo entregó, metiéndose cómodo en la almohada mientras esperaba que Yuya se uniera a él.

El mayor aprovechó de la posición actual para mirarlo, aunque eso no lo ayudara.

Era hermoso. Más hermoso que lo hubiera visto antes, más hermoso que cualquier otro en el mundo, y no podía esperar de...

“Cualquier estás pensando, Yuu.” le dijo Yuri, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Son las endorfinas. Pasará cuando acabaremos.”

“Perdona que tenga otra opinión.” respondió Yuya, sonriendo, mientras se metía entre las piernas del menor. “Eres maravilloso.”

“Sí, como sea. Pero méteme algo adentro, antes que me agite.”

Yuya lo habría reprochado por la falta de romanticismo, si no hubiera sido increíblemente ansiado para... bueno, meterle algo adentro.

Después de haberse metido una buena cantidad de lubrificante en la mano, empezó a provocar la abertura del menor, disfrutando la manera como se contraía mientras Yuri gemía. Lo dejó seguir por un rato, queriéndolo provocar como había sido provocado él, antes de dejar deslizar un dedo adentro.

“¿Hace tiempo?” preguntó, intentando no hacer parecer que se burlara de él cuando vio Yuri hacer una mueca.

“Bastante.” contestó el menor, empujándose contra la intrusión. “Me siento de vuelta virgen, si la idea te ayuda.”

Yuya se rio, sinceramente, y se acercó para besarlo mientras los dedos se movían sin parar.

“No te sorprenderá saber qué sí.” dijo, dejando que un segundo dedo alcanzara el primero; después de haberlos movido un poco empezó a abrirlos, cuidado con las expresiones en la cara del menor, en el caso de que fuera demasiado.

Por supuesto, no. Yuri se retorcía y gemía, y se movía contra de él como si quisiera más y más, pese a que supiera que iba a doler como el demonio si Yuya no lo hubiera hecho bien.

Por su suerte, a Yuya le importaba bastante de él para trabajar bien.

Con tres dedos dentro de él encontró toda la resistencia que podía soportar, y siguió intentando vencerla durante mucho tiempo, mientras miraba a Yuri casi en adoración, observando la distorsión de su cara, la manera como gemía, alternando imprecaciones y elogios por él, hasta que Yuya decidió que había tenido suficiente.

Quitó los dedos y se puso entre sus piernas, empujando las caderas adelanta para dejárselo sentir, aún sin entrar.

“Supongo que con toda tu experiencia sexual esto sea muy tradicional para ti.” bromeó, bajándose para darle un rápido beso.

“Tendrá que ser así. Tenemos que proceder paso a paso. No querría marcarte de por vida.” Yuri le llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello, levantándose para devolver el beso, y estaba lejos de ser inocente o romántico. “Hazlo y punto, Yuya. Adentro, ahora mismo. Ya he esperado bastante.”

La argumentación estaba convincente, pues Yuya empezó a empujar adentro.

Fue entonces, en el instante que abrió brecha, cuando se sintió envuelto por ese calor apretado, que todo finalmente le pareció correcto.

Ya no estaba desconfiado, ya no se preguntaba si lo estuviera haciendo bien; por supuesto que sí, nada que fuera _tan_ bueno podía ser equivocado.

Empujó despacio, parándose sólo al ser completamente adentro. Se tomó su tiempo para respirar y dejar que Yuri hiciera lo mismo, deseando que abriera los ojos para mirarlo, para controlar que estuviese bien.

Lo hizo, después de un rato. Y estaba bien. Más que bien.

“Es maravilloso, Yuu.” le dijo Yuri, y aunque Yuya supiera qué no era propio de él, que lo estaba haciendo solo por él, apreció el gesto y dejó que le animara.

Empezó a empujarse adentro, y al hacerlo supe qué no iba a tener éxito de pararse.

Podía hacerlo; lo _había_ hecho, aunque se sentía completamente diferente que todas otras veces.

Yuya trabajó a través del calor, abriendo a Yuri mientras se movía, besando con cuidado toda la piel que podía para hacerlo sentir abrumado, disfrutando inmensamente la manera como el menor parecía haber perdido toda su seguridad y arrogancia, dejando espacio sólo al puro deseo.

“Yuu… Yuu, tengo que…” y antes que pudiera terminar la mano de Yuya estaba alrededor de su erección, tocándolo lo más rápido posible mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de él, llegando al punto correcto, algo que hizo temblar a Yuri y lo hizo apretar a su alrededor, y unos instantes más tarde el menor arqueó la espalda, cerró los ojos y se corrió, maravillosamente y de manera muy, muy intensa.

Yuya debería haberse parado, debería haber dejado que lo disfrutara, debería haberse asegurado que estuviese bien, pero no podía. Siguió empujando, viendo cerca la meta, y cuando Yuri se hubo recuperado bastante de tomarle la cara en las manos y besarlo, fue todo lo que le hizo falta para cruzar el límite y correrse, mordiendo el labio inferior del menor fuerte mientras se inmovilizaba y se vaciaba dentro de él, sintiéndose completamente en paz con sí mismo, con el mundo. Con Yuri.

Tuvo que aferrarse a su control para echarse atrás – despacio – y colapsar a su lado, en vez de directamente donde se encontraba.

Yuri, de todas maneras, no pareció apreciar la distancia; rodó hasta acabarle encima, y dejó de quejarse sólo cuando Yuya hubo envuelto los brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo.

“Pareces tan dócil después de haberte corrido.” le dijo Yuya, riéndose. “Debería recordarlo.”

Yuri gimió, luchando para levantar la cabeza.

“No siempre.” lo informó. “Sólo cuando fue muy bueno.” admitió, con una sonrisa raramente tímida.

Yuya se sintió de vuelta como a un adolescente; sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado, como si estuvieran yendo en la dirección correcta, un camino que iban a recorrer juntos.

De todas formas, sabía qué no era momento de expresarlo en alta voz.

“Estoy feliz que llovió.” dijo, en cambio. “Y estoy feliz que tú seas tú. Y que sepas siempre cuál es lo mejor para nosotros.”

Yuri suspiró y le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho, dándole un beso en el esternón.

“Sé qué son las endorfinas y todos.” dijo, los ojos todavía cerrados. “Pero suena bien. Nosotros. Parece diferente ahora, ¿verdad?”

Yuya sabía qué – al recuperarse del orgasmo – Yuri iba a arrepentirse de haberlo dicho, pero por el momento el mayor se tomó la victoria.

“Acostúmbrate.” le dijo, levantando la cabeza y besándole el pelo. “Vas a oírlo a menudo, de aquí en adelante.”

“El sexo te hace tonto, Yuuyan.” le dijo Yuri, maullando un poco, la voz adormilada.

Yuya esperó un rato, y Yuri se durmió enseguida, en esa posición.

“No es el sexo.” murmuró. “Siempre fuiste tú, Yu.”

Y aunque supiera qué no podía haberlo oído, la sonrisa que apareció en la cara del menor fue lo mejor que hubo visto toda la noche.


End file.
